


One Night Stand

by Bananaphone



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, One Night Stand, One Shot, Sex, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaphone/pseuds/Bananaphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love one night stand story prompts lolol</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

Headache… Arm asleep… Nauseous… Too bright. 

This was something very new for Bonnibel. She didn’t attend college parties. She didn’t drink. She didn’t wear skimpy outfits. She didn’t completely forget the night before. 

Groaning, Bonnibel pushed her pink hair from her face, squinting her eyes at the bright sun escaping her bedroom window, wishing it was raining or cloudy or something. Aspirin. She needed aspirin. 

Slowly, she rose, letting the blanket covering her slide off to reveal… No bra? Instinctively, she grabbed for the blanket, even though she was alone in the room, as if someone would see. Why was she naked? Her hands slid down and she felt around, realizing her underwear was also missing- or rather misplaced- she could see them hanging on her desk chair, her bra slung over her night stand. Jesus, what had gotten into her last night? 

As she squinted, trying to focus in on the room around her, she realized slowly, the bra she was looking at wasn’t hers. First of all, it was too small, an A cup while she had larger breasts. Second, they were far too fancy, lace and a rich scarlet red. She didn’t think she owned a pair of underwear that wasn’t white or pink or yellow or light blue. She’d never go with such an intense colour. 

Nothing was adding up, and she wished so much to understand what was happening. Again she groaned, going to stretch her feet, when she hit something incredibly cold, and soft. She was slow, but began to realize the thing she was hitting was a leg, and continued to jab at it, almost in disbelief. Her eyes went wide when she realized there was a sizable mass next to her. 

Oh no… Oh no no… Had they? Did they do… Bonnie had--? 

Bonnibel stopped herself. Maybe… They’d both gotten naked and passed out? Or maybe she’d invited her back to her apartment because she couldn’t drive and was being kind in her drunken state to a stranger? Bonnie had no idea and she really wanted this person to wake up, because if they had answers, it would fix a lot of these anxious questions. 

She continued to tell herself they’d not done the deed, that is, until she shifted her legs over the side of the bed. She felt a familiar soreness in her lower half, one from intense hand stimulation. She was raw. Even if she wouldn’t admit it, she knew whatever they’d done the night before had been quite rigorous as she was raw, sore and almost stumbled out of bed, falling back onto the mattress. 

“Jeez… You’re so fucking noisy…” the person beside her groaned, voice cracking. Bonnie looked to the mass of blankets in fear, seeing a long mane of black hair rise out, covering the strangers face and thankfully, her breasts that slid free of her sheet. Bonnie continued to sit on the bed and look in utter shock as the other removed her hair from her face. “Hey… You got any painkillers… I wanna, kill this hangover before it really starts.” 

Bonnie wasn’t sure what to say. She wanted answers; she wanted to understand what had happened and why they were in her home, in her bed, naked. 

“Wh-Who are you! Wh-Why are you—You’re in my bed!” Bonnie said, quickly rising from the mattress and grabbing one of the blankets, wrapping it around her chest like a toga. The other girl just looked up, smirking and ruffling her hair. 

“Don’t do this often do you,” she spoke, clearing her throat a few times. “Marceline is my name.” She began to tug the hair band from her wrist and tied up her hair, letting her chest be exposed which Bonnie of course averted her eyes. “As for why… too many drinks plus overly spiked punch and hrm…” Marceline finished putting her hair up, leaning back against the headboard, as if this was her room, her bed, her throne. “What can I say? I’m a sucker for a cute girl who’s a great kisser.” 

Bonnibel had never in her life felt this way from a stranger. Her entire body felt hot and cold all at once. She felt those eyes staring right through her blanket. 

“You don’t even know me!” Bonnibel shot back, ignoring the fact of what this was. 

“Hey. If I recall, you were pretty all over me at the party. I’m surprised you waited till we got to your place to frick-frack.” 

Bonnie wanted to protest, but it suddenly came back to her, a familiar sensation. She was… past tipsy, taking a shot her friend handed her. Then she was sitting on someone’s lap, a hand on her back, and another one around her waist. Then a wet, warm tongue inside her mouth, her own hands reaching for flesh covered in cloth. A long pause of nothing. The memory of her flinging her clothes off and getting right down to business. 

She flushed heavily as she recalled it, Marceline, the girl in her bed laughing a bit as she patted the bed. Bonnie fell to it slowly, in shock still. 

“We were both pretty drunk,” Marceline started. “And if it helps, this was probably the best sex I’ve ever ha-“

“Don’t!” Bonnibel interjected as quickly as she could. “No! What we did last night was not—I’m not even considering that sex because this never happened okay?” 

“Jeez, all I’m saying is-“

“Haven’t you done enough? Just shut up, and get dressed or something!” Bonnibel leaned forward, placing her face in her hands, Marceline scoffing and rolling her eyes. 

“This is why I don’t do this with drunk science nerd girls,” Marceline said as she reached for her bra and clasped it on, turning away. “So fucking annoying.” 

Marceline went ahead to reach for her shirt, tugging it over her head and grabbing her cell phone out of her pants pocket. 12:43. Shit. She missed her English lit class. Who the hell has a party on a Thursday night anyways. “Last time I have sex with-“

Her words were cut off as she felt the mattress shift slightly, and heard the smallest gasp. Turning around, she got a sight, the pink haired girl clearly crying into her hands, shivering with the blanket still as tightly as she could handle tucked under her armpits. 

“H-Hey? Are you seriously crying?” Marceline asked, a bit nervous. She remembered she did something similar after a one night stand, but it had been way different. She was some dumb 16 year old and she’d thought she’d been in love. This was clearly product of a drunken night and two horny college girls. 

Still, Marceline slipped back onto the bed, hesitantly reaching a hand out to the others back, rubbing the soft flesh. It was so warm. 

“B-Because…” Bonnibel started, going to wipe her eyes with tight fists. “I never, wanted to be this k-kinda girl. I do-don’t like this…” 

Bonnibel had never been one for affections or romance. Even when she’d been with partners, things had been quite stale in her opinion. Sexual acts were short and quick so she’d been holding out. She’d wanted her next relationship to possibly be something, something that didn’t make her feel empty, made her feel alive.

And here she was. Being called fucking annoying by some strange girl she hoped went to her college, completely naked, hickies all over he neck (not that she’d noticed yet) and no true recollection of the night before. 

“Th-This is just… Empty. Fleeting. It doesn’t, last,” Bonnie whispered, looking away as she felt soothed by the hand stroking her back. 

Marceline instantly felt bad for badmouthing the other. Clearly this was her first time doing something like a one night stand. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so cocky and just got dressed and left. Marceline wasn’t good at handling crying people. 

“Hey… It’s alright,” Marceline started, her voice clear now, and slowly, she reached for the other. She was impressed at how easy it was to pull Bonnibel to her chest, going to lean back against the headboard. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I mean, it took both of us right?” 

Bonnie nodded slowly, sniffling and wiping her wet hands on her blanket. Marceline began to stroke the others hair, giving a sigh. 

“And I mean, it doesn’t have to be nothing you know. This doesn’t have to be a one night stand,” Marceline started. “If we get a coffee or something after this, it’s technically a first date that started off incredibly steamy.” 

That got a small laugh out of Bonnibel, and Marceline felt pride and success for that. 

They stayed quiet for a bit, Marceline being gentle with the girl who ceased her tears and Bonnie staring at random things in her room, thinking, trying to recall the previous nights memories. 

“Sorry about this. Probably, really uncool to see the girl you just had sex with start crying. And having to fake cuddle like, this wasn’t a spur of the moment thing.” 

“Nah. Don’t worry about it. Though mind explaining it a little bit more. ”

“I don’t know. The idea of waking up next to someone after a night of… love making, and them being your significant other seems more appealing. Then you get to do-“

“This?” Marceline asked with a small smile on her lips. She couldn’t deny, the notion was sweet, and Marceline liked the idea. She’d never had that before. 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s nice,” Marceline said with a content sigh, looking out the window at the sun. Her headache was coming strong, but if she closed her eyes and breathed easily, it didn’t hurt so much. “Though, we should probably get up. I can still make my afternoon class if I leave now.”

Bonnie was a bit sad to hear this somehow, shifting from the other and wiping away her tears, embarrassed. “I’ll get you aspirin,” Bonnie whispered with a smile, being careful of her makeshift gown and going to her bathroom. Marceline laughed at the gasp and groans leaving the girl when she realized her neck was covered in love bites. 

The two eventually made their way to the front door of her apartment. Bonnie had no classes that day, which was why she’d even contemplated the party, so she just tossed on big T shirt, something she’d enjoy while she nursed her hangover. 

Marceline cleaned up good. She had brought sunglasses to cover her bloodshot eyes and honestly looked like an undercover celebrity, Bonnibel thought to herself.   
As they approached the door, Marceline turned around to the other, grabbing her purse. “Sorry, for you know… You’re not fucking annoying… I was just, grumpy.” 

Bonnibel laughed, itching the back of her head, looking away. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. We’re both equally responsible.” She looked around her small apartment. “Do you have everything?” 

“I think so… Didn’t really bring much,” she said, stuffing her hands into her leather jacket pockets. 

Bonnibel nodded, a little disappointed. So Marceline would just leave. Would they ever talk again? Would they see each other at school or on the streets? Was this, it? Bonnibel had too much pride however, not recalling the comment about having coffee later and allowed the other to leave out the door, giving a wave.

She let out a sigh, running her hands through her hair, giving a groan. “That was so awkward…” she sighed, about to walk off when she heard a small tap at the door. 

Through her peep hole she saw it was Marceline and opened the door, wondering if she’d heard what she’d said or maybe read her mind. 

“Sorry I forgot something,” she started, leaning over the threshold of the door and before Bonnie had time to respond, she felt something soft on her lips. Her eyes immediately shut as she became limp, feeling a hand rest behind her head. 

The kiss wasn’t just any kiss. It was hungry, but still reserved. Her head tilted to the side as she felt the other move in just a bit deeper, a small moan escaping Bonnie’s lips, and the quiet wet pop of them both pulling away. 

Bonnie’s cheeks were unashamedly red, eyes slowly opening as she looked up at the other. “… Was, that what you forgot,” Bonnie said, sounding almost drunk. 

Marceline laughed as she shook her head, pulling out a small coupon type piece of paper. “My band plays here every once in a while. They give us free coffee vouchers,” she started, smirking. “Meet me there for 7 tonight?” 

Bonnie nodded eagerly, holding the paper close to her chest, Marceline laughing a bit at the reaction. “I’ll see you then.” 

The door shut a second time and it took Bonnibel a long time before she came to her senses, realizing she had a date with her supposed to be drunken one night stand, this beautiful, mysterious college girl—that and she needed to figure out how to cover up her chest and neck without turtlenecks in 90 degree weather.

**Author's Note:**

> TURN DOWN FOR WHAT 
> 
> *BUBBB WOB WBO WOBBOBB


End file.
